


Liar.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [5]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, please for the love of god don't throw a kid across the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: Night of madness.





	Liar.

It was during a rant of Wu’s, middle of the night and Ronin was bored. He wanted to sleep. To rest and be away from the hell hole for at least a little while. The words fly over his head as his mind wanders off. He doesn’t stop himself when he interrupts the master.

“I’m evil and Illusions are bullshit. I already know that. Sir.” Ronin continues against his better judgement. “Don’t you have anything better to do?” Wu goes silent and Ronin thinks maybe he’s won.

“Language.” Says Wu.

“Shut the fuck up.” Replies Ronin. And just like that, a switch was flipped. The Creation master standing stiff-still and the student getting slowly unnerved. His circular movements always scared Ronin but Wu was just a porcelain doll now. The atmosphere shifts with it and he pulls a brave face.

“You- you’ve been saying the same things for years since I got here. What’s the point!” He screeches.

“The point was for you to understand and you clearly don’t.” Wu makes his first movement, slamming the staff downward onto the wood flooring. Ronin flinches. “The point was that you were an evil little creature that must be vanquished. Isn’t that correct?”

“N- No.” The student could see his own anger ebb and flow but Wu’s was just a straight massive wall of nothing. There wasn’t a shield but he couldn’t sense any emotions either. More then getting unnerved, he was getting scared. 

He tries to stand his ground, he really does but even the small steps back proved something to Wu.

“Ah, but you are.” He walks closer and closer to Ronin until he’s in front of the little boy. He grabs Ronin’s arm in strong grip and he immediately struggles, trying to get away.

“No no no no no NO NO NO-” Before he knows it, he feels a sharp sting on his right side. His face hurt and Wu was just so much stronger then himself. He tries not to cry as Wu just stares.

Ronin’s anger was flushed out and instead, he feels waves of fear and sadness takeover. He keeps his mouth shut and Wu begins talking again. His hair of blonde light flashing in the moon’s rays.

“Pathetic. So pathetic.” Wu is speaking quietly but then Ronin is screaming, screaming and yelling.

“You conned me out of a life!” He shrieks. His face was hurting and he can’t run, can’t pull away. Arm encased in a steel grip, he couldn’t struggle either for fear of another hit. “You- You just break me! I can’t do anything but suffer! I don’t even know what sins I have to cause this!”

Wu raises his hand and Ronin stops. There’s a stillness in the air before Wu puts his hand down. Ronin barely stopped his sigh of relief. But then Wu starts to talk again.

“Conned you? Why would you say such a thing? I gave you a home.” Ronin whimpers but doesn’t say anything. Wu just continues on. “That’s not conning, it’s hospitality.”

He only shakes his head fiercely in response. “N- not when you-” The words die out in his throat when he looks at Wu. He’s glaring at him. But it’s not anger because Ronin still couldn’t sense anything. Was Wu really feeling nothing just then? How? Ronin had tried that but all he could do was create shields.

He decided it wasn’t a skill he wanted. If feeling empty was going to make him like Wu, he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to touch it.

Ronin gets forced out of his thoughts when he hears the low voice of his master. “When I what?”

“When- When you-” He still can’t answer and Wu grabs him by his shirt- His feet stop touching the ground and Wu growls.

“Answer me.” Ronin tries to wiggle his way out of Wu’s grip, flailing and grabbing weakly to things. He doesn’t respond. He can’t, his throat is still closed up from fear and- Before he knows it, he’s thrown across the room.

His head bangs the wall and he feels dazed. Wu just leaves the room. Ronin just lays there on the ground. He knows his master is going to come back. He always does.

Wu comes back carrying a chair, he’s scowling and seemingly restless. He sits down and exhales deeply. “So you won’t answer.” Ronin just shakes his head a little. He couldn’t, and it’s not as if there was a point either. The result was always the same.

Every rant would end in silence. The violence of the night was different. Rarely happening, this was so much more. So much more hurting. His soul felt like howling, for what? Forgiveness? He wasn’t going to get any. Trust? Betrayal? Neither existed with Wu. He’d try to stand up but Wu was still there, watching him. Ronin groans and he clutches his head.

It hurt more then he liked. Weakness was in the hearth of his fire and it burned and burned. Taking more then just his soul, it was his body. He doesn’t realize Wu is speaking until he collapses into a different position. Ronin just felt like a rag doll.

“I’m surprised you didn’t realize this would happen. It was never a mistake to harm you.” Ronin starts to wheeze, a hacking cough in the back of his throat. He didn’t want to hear that. He didn’t want to know. “What better way to snuff a spirit out then take them in? I know you questioned that but it’s the right thing.”

He feels something inside him break. Ronin whimpers and crawls away as much as he could away from Wu. Feeling the cold smooth stones on the wall, he just knew he’d been in trouble. “You can’t run from what’s the truth, boy.”

“That’s- That’s not the truth, that’s a lie. You’re a liar.” Ronin squeaks out just barely. Everything felt constricted and bony. His mind was calling him to run but his body was a tub of glue. It was a losing battle.

He hears Wu sigh again but neither of them move, Ronin being unable to and Wu just sitting there. “Calling me a liar will get you no where.”

The boy couldn’t take it anymore. “Just- Just let me sleep. Let me rest! You’ve been doing this from day one and I don’t know how much I can take!” His soft squeaking yell tapers down to a whimper. “Please. Please just go.”

“You know I can’t. I’ll always be there.” It was haunting the way Wu said it. He could try to ignore it but- He couldn’t, not with the tone and not with who said it.

His head feels like it’s splitting and he doesn’t know what it is that’s causing it, all that it’s bad. He hopes he doesn’t die that night. Ronin just wanted to survive. Against all odds, against everything he could fight. Another time for another night, he guessed.

Eventually Wu leaves and Ronin, without realizing as he starts to fall asleep. Cries, cries into the blackness of the void.


End file.
